


3 times a Philinda reunion almost ended with a kiss (Season 5)

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Exactly as the title says.





	3 times a Philinda reunion almost ended with a kiss (Season 5)

1) 

"Melinda." Phil breathed, staring at May as the door opened, revealing her as she followed this futuristic guy, Deke into the cell. She looked strait at him, both relieved that the other was safe (for the time being) but sad that they both had made it to this place. Phil picked up on her limp, and gripped the jacket harder in his hand. 

May kept her eyes on his face, and they approached each other, ignoring Deke's bargaining. When they were only inches apart, Phil smiled and held up her jacket. Melinda smiled as well, and turned around. 

Phil was slightly confused for a second before he understood. She wanted his help. Situating the jacket on her shoulders, he helped her balance as Melinda shoved her arms down the sleeves. Phil impulsively threaded his hands between her neck and hair, pulling her dark brown locks from beneath the leather, and letting it swish back down. He'd always loved her hair.

Melinda turned back around and took a breath to speak as her eyes searched his, but Deke called "come on!" breaking the moment. God he had wanted to kiss her.

-:x:-

 

2)

Robin suddenly stood up, and looked to her left. "They're here," she said. Melinda knew what she meant. Leaping up with the best of her ability with her wounded leg, May moved quickly to the back of the plane. The doors opened, and in walked multiple figures. They were all wrapped in more layers than she could count to protect themselves from the corrosive outside air. 

Melinda didn't even have to study to figure out which one was Phil, and she identified him immediately by his stride, even though he pulled off the mask. She smiled as she rushed to him, wrapping her arms around Phil, holding him tight. He responded, embracing her with a strong grip. 

She grinned as they held on longer because they needed it. Rocking back and forth, they finally let go, Phil making some stupid joke about the flight. Grinning, Melinda didn't care, looking back up at him with a happy smile. God she wanted to kiss him a welcome back.

-:x:-

 

3)

Melinda had used up all her calm in the span of five minutes. She was pacing in a matter of minutes, counting every second that Phil was down there to destroy the fear dimension. She listened intently to every crackling message until they ended, just sending Melinda into a fury of panic. finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. Rushing to the door toward the elevator, she was stopped by Daisy grabbing her shoulders. "Stop, May. I know your'e worried, but running down to assist him wont do us any good."

"What if he's in trouble?" Melinda raised her eyebrows.

"He wouldn't want you to come, wouldn't he." It was a statement, not a question.

Melinda still paced, her senses turned on high as she was ready for every alert, and accompanied Daisy and Piper as they went up to welcome Davis and Mike, Melinda forcing herself not to join the cyborg, and waited impatiently until they both returned.

The second she saw him, Melinda ran, ignoring her leg, and strait into his arms. Phil seemed pretty shook, and stared into the distance until she collided into his arms, wrapping her own around his waist. Melinda buried her face into his chest. 'I was so worried', was on the tip of her tongue, but he knew anyway. Phil arched his next over her head, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Your'e okay." Melinda breathed, not letting go as she looked up at him. They were so close.

God, they both wanted to kiss the other.


End file.
